Objects in the rear view mirror
by hmmfitz
Summary: Otalia
1. Chapters 1 to 4

**Objects in the rear view mirror**

Disclaimer: Guiding Light, Olivia Spencer, Natalia Rivera, Emma Spencer, Rafe Rivera, Frank Cooper and Gus Aituro and all associated characters are all property of Proctor & Gamble and TeleNext. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 1

Rafe sat in his cell, staring at the shadows formed by the forays of the external searchlights, pondering his Ma's visit. Emma was a sweet kid and it was obvious that she had become a permanent resident in his Ma's generous heart. But what had surprised him was the warmth that this knowledge brought him, seeing her able to think of someone other than him, he'd expected to feel jealous.

Although he drew strength from her devotion, it sometimes smothered him and Rafe often wondered if she would ever let him grow up and leave her. Not that he had any imminent plan to do so, but one day he would have to and it worried him that she would have nothing to replace him. He had been so terrified that his being here, in prison, away from her for only the second time in their lives, would cause his Ma to crumble, to become a shadow of herself. If he was honest he'd expected to see Father Ray at her shoulder, not Olivia, she'd always run to her faith in the past. He'd often felt weighted down with the responsibility of being the centre of his Ma's world, her expectations, her dreams, his failures. He'd often wished that he wasn't an only child, that someone could take some of her focus from him. He didn't want it gone, he wasn't a fool, but now and again would be cool.

He laughed to himself as he recalled his amateur attempts to get his Ma and his Chicago softball coach together, he'd really worshipped the guy, figured that he was just the someone to share his Ma's attentions and his Ma had seemed so alone. But his nine year old dreams of giving them both a true family were quickly dashed. Despite Carlo's very apparent early interest, his Ma hadn't let the guy so much as hold her hand. All of his overtures and Rafe's not so subtle pushes, were quietly blocked, until finally they both acceptance that a simple friendship was all that his Ma was prepared to allow. Carlos became a family friend and a year later his Ma had introduced him to Fern. Rafe wore his first suit and tie at their wedding - laughing at his memory of that deep blue crushed velvet suit, matching white waistcoat and kipper tie - he questioned where her dress sense had gone on that day?

Rafe laughed to himself; over the years he'd actually come to realise that he didn't know his Ma as well as he thought he did; every now and again, his Ma had made a decision that would initially confuse him, making him re-evaluate just who he thought his Ma was. But hell, over the past year, there seemed to have been more of those decisions than ever before, Springfield had shown him parts of his Ma he'd never seen before, some he'd never wanted to see. He couldn't recall when he'd stopped thinking of her as super human, he'd seen her vulnerability, her self doubts, her fears; she'd slowly become a person and not just his Mother.

He'd been so ready to hate Olivia, to blame her for Gus' death, to back his Ma in whatever she decided to do to the woman. But she'd wrong footed him yet again, giving that Olivia his Fathers heart, he sure as hell hadn't seen that one coming. Rafe had followed Olivia for a three or was it four days after she was released from the hospital, he told himself that he'd been saying goodbye to Gus, it was less scary than questioning the darkness that had filled him before he shot Jeffrey. He'd seen her with her daughters and she was completely different in mother mode, almost as if she had been possessed by Carol Brady, but when it came to everyone else he'd soon seen the Diva he knew. He'd begun to think of her like one of those two headed dogs that guarded the entrance to hell.

Olivia still confused the hell out of him, he just didn't get her, but it seemed his Ma did and if he was honest he'd rather have her on their side. She'd yelled at him and he'd yelled at her so often in the early months, which had suited him just fine. Then she'd begun to remind him of a foul mouthed Sister Veronica, always pulling him up on his shit and making him think about stuff. So when she'd turned up alone to visit him in that first hell hole, he hadn't known how to deal with Olivia's apparent concern and then to really muddy his view of her, she'd become a full on power player, check mating the Governor to get him moved to another prison. Today she'd turned up at the prison with his prescription, quietly offering his Ma back up and a goofy grin. Who the hell was Olivia 'freakin' Spencer and what did she want with his Ma?

* * *

His 'munchkin' cousin had begun sending him pictures and sweet notes almost two months ago now. At first hand drawn colourful pictures of the farm, the house and the ducks; Emma's ducks.... each one with a carefully chosen name.... although some sincerely bemused him... who on earth named a duck Hercule? But he'd grown to treasure her quirky ways and in last month or so, much to his joy, she'd begun to include photo's in her parcels.

Slowly his Ma's visits had become littered with references to Olivia and Emma. When she had first used the term Family, he had been more than a little uncomfortable, but he had stopped himself from saying anything. Now when she wasn't talking about the day he would join them at the farmhouse, she was telling him about Emma's adventures and indirectly her friendship with Olivia. Whilst he wasn't ready to accept his mothers eager 'family' label, he understood why his Ma needed it, especially now.

It had been weird at first to see his Ma living on a farm, she'd always been such a city girl, scared of spiders and bemused by his need to jog on anything that wasn't a tarmac road bathed with street lights. But he guessed that despite her upbringing, his Ma was like so many others who had lived in the close quarters of low rent Chicago, in that she shared their dream of an idyllic country life. One photo in particular had caught his eye; the three of them on the sofa, New Year he'd guessed, he'd been so relieved to see such happiness in his Ma's eyes. Olivia had looked a lot less like a member of the Swiss family Spencer in that one, she'd actually looked relaxed - it had been puzzling, but not scary enough to cause him more than a moments pause, as he perused the story Emma's photo's attempted to tell. His Ma's visits, often filling in the gaps.

* * *

'Okay now that there... that had been officially weird'. Why on earth would they both think it was okay to leave Emma's school presentation and rush to his bedside, what was he a baby, but more importantly why the devil had they both come? His Ma he'd have understood, but what was Olivia doing here? Could his Ma's constant 'family' preaching bent, have gotten to her too? No way... No freakin way... but what if....

Rafe shifted to his right, ignoring the weird noise of hospital bed sheets as best he could, lost in his own disbelief. Olivia had actually looked embarrassed and confused, when he'd chided them for leaving Emma alone. Casting his mind back he tried to think of a single occasion when he'd actually seen that woman look anything close to embarrassed, but nothing came to mind. Not once when he'd yelled at her, called her out, accused her, not once when he'd spied on her - nothing not even a momentary slip that showed even a fraction of self doubt. He didn't trust Olivia, no secret there, she hadn't given him reason to, but he trusted his Ma and she seemed to trust Olivia.

And what was with that concerned look she kept throwing his Ma? Was there something wrong with her? It was official his Ma's new found friendship was really beginning to bug him, he needed to get Olivia alone, he needed to know what she was up to.

Chapter 2

Doris had been quickly scanning her calender, as 'Bradley the Stork' knocked and opened her office door. "Yes?" she barked.

"Ahhh this may be of interest to you." He offered in mid flinch, before passing the Mayor several sheets of paper and waiting expectantly.

She really hated it when people hovered over her. Maybe if she put her desk on a dais; that way she'd always be looking down, instead of straining her neck to look at this growth hormone overdose.

Glancing down at the top sheet she immediately caught the bold blue title, 'my two mommies' and her heart hitched into her throat, stealing herself not to look at 'The Stork', she couldn't stop her mind from momentarily running rampant, [why the hell had he passed her this? did he know something? was this an opening gambit? Get a grip Wolf, he's a political cave man, that's why you hired him, that and his fathers substantial donations].

Flicking through the pages she found herself even more confused as she saw [Emma, Olivia and what was that woman's name – Rafe's mother? - Natalia, that was it. Why on earth... huh... I'm missing something]. Flipping back to the front sheet she noted the line at the bottom of the page – 'What makes my family unique, by Emma Spencer, Class 3N.'

"What the hell is this - A kids project?" Doris mumbled before she could help herself.

"Yes it was posted on the schools website last night." The Stork replied obviously excited about the whole thing for some reason that escaped her. "We.... I mean you.... could use this. You were looking for a way to get that liberal Jennings off the school board, without being accused of you know – dirty tricks."

Doris stared at the man, unsure and just a little scared of where this was going. But Bradley seemed oblivious to her discomfort as he continued.

"Well.. if we hit him with you know...."

[He winked, the guy actually winked at me and what's with that eyebrow thing... do i look like the type of woman who..... ]

"The active promotion of - 'alternative lifestyles' - in our liberal ruled school system...."

[Did he just throw finger quotes at me... Oh my god, he did]

" ...some of his prep school dirty laundry could be aired, you know discovered by the over eager press, without us having to out him as a shirt lifter, which I know you thought could rebound badly on us – dirty campaigning and all that." Obviously enthused and certain that for once he'd found something Doris needed, he stared at her expectantly.

Shocked didn't really do justice to the numb feeling that washed over her. Doris had always known that one day this could happen, but she'd gotten this far and she was damned if she was going to get derailed by her past, okay not so much past, there was last weekend for one thing and that was definitely not for public consumption.

Jennings had been a thorn in her side for years, everyone on her staff knew about his private life, his open secret, you'd think the guy was Rock Hudson or something, but he kept to the code, you didn't out someone who could out you and she'd been fine with that, keeping her own guys in line. Could she really risk setting some over eager print hound loose with this, could she risk that kind in depth investigation into the private lives of Springfield's political elite, because that's where it could go. Keep you friends close – yeh right, like she had friends and your enemies closer, oh yeh, she definitely had those. Decision made.

"So you think a mud slinging match over a kids school project is going to derail Jennings, do you? You could spin this could you? You could control how the press report the story?" she asked, raising a condescending eyebrow at the current thorn in her side.

Bradley gave her a somewhat hesitant nod, obviously eager to be given the lead on this little project. [you Marinated Numnut – If you had any idea how to do this safely, you'd have checked me out first, like Jennings did and then you'd know who you were dealing with. I'd be dead meat, not the sitting here deciding if I should grill or stew you]

"So Mr Spin Doctor, the press and enquiring minds would like to know - exactly how does dragging an eight year old into the political arena, help your candidate to retain the moral high ground."

Bradley fidgeted, but paused, obviously trying to think on his feet.

[that'll be a first]

"Would you care to comment as to why a member of the Mayors personal staff feels it appropriate to regularly browse school websites."

[What I need here is cousins marrying cousins; IQ down the toilet]

Bradley eyes bulged and his skin visibly paled at the questions inference.

[oh yeh, that got him]

"Does Mayor Wolf feel it approriate to appoint someone with such an... unusual interest Springfield's minors, to such a sensitive position?"

Bradley was now coughing and sweating, his mouth opening and closing like a demented fish.

[Oh this is just too easy....]

Chapter 3

Frank sat at the bar sipping his coffee as the last of the dinner crowd slowly made their way out of Company, he'd clear up when they were gone. He'd liked the late shift, it suited him far more than the mornings hurly burly. And today had been a humming day, everything had ticked along, in just the way he wished more days would. Nothing hectic, no drama's, heck he'd even had a half honest conversation with Olivia 'freakin' Spencer.

Laughing to himself, he realised that despite their past and oh boy did they have one, he'd actually enjoyed talking to this almost good as new, but somehow different Olivia. The little peak into her sudden change of lifestyle – and what a change it was - had amused him no end. He was sure his Dad would have chided him for enjoying Olivia's obvious confusion as much as he did, but what Buzz didn't see he couldn't comment on.

He still couldn't imagine high rolling Olivia living in peaceful coexistence with salt of the earth Natalia, talk about opposites. It should have been a recipe for disaster, to have those two live together. But they were doing it, well there hadn't been a blood bath yet and despite all her protestations that it was because Emma loved it, Frank was pretty damn sure Olivia was enjoying the change of pace too.

What was it Olivia had said, oh yeh "Yes, I like living on a farm, can you believe it?", she hadn't added living on a farm with Natalia, but he had seen how upset she was at the idea of having to leave and he suspected that it wasn't the red bricks, the ducks or the cows that she was loathed to leave. She'd actually described her home with Natalia as being somewhere that she and her daughter belonged. He'd actually felt sorry for her - when she'd bluntly informed him that she hadn't found a home, because it belonged to Natalia and Rafe, they were just visiting.

If you'd asked him only last year what could make Olivia a happy woman, he'd have pumped for a penthouse in New York or taking over the Spaulding Mansion, never in a million years would he have said living with the woman she used to hate, on a farm, playing at house.

Natalia just had a way of making people relax. Frank wasn't fooled, no one could spend time with Natalia and not be infected by her faith, her generosity and her goodness. Olivia had actually offered to give her poker winnings to charity, where the hell had that come from? Where indeed, he grinned.

He'd been so worried about Natalia after Rafe had gone to Prison and at first more than a little irritated at her for being at Olivia's beck and call. But today when she'd asked him to look after Natalia, Olivia had gone on to describe a woman he hardly recognised.

True Natalia had always presented herself as quiet, shy and unprepossessing, but she'd survived Alan Spaulding's interest in her family, Gus' death and now Rafe's imprisonment. He suddenly realised that her quiet as a church mouse routine was actually a defence mechanism, camouflage, she was stronger, yep far stronger than she looked. He'd underestimated the woman - aww hell she'd taken on Olivia over her health and won. And somewhere along the line Olivia the poker shark, had seen through that quiet exterior, who'd have guessed. Why couldn't Olivia just accept that this was good for her, that Natalia was good for her, he hadn't seen either of them happier in a long time.

Chapter 4

Rebecca Jennings enjoyed the swelling of emotion that rose within her, as she watched Emma begin her presentation. It was days like this that filled her internal scrapbook, that she would rely upon in her sunset years. She felt awestruck each and every time it happened, a young healthy and inquisitive mind unfettered by the stagnant opinions of others, speaking from the heart.

When she'd first started teaching, she'd thought herself as responsible for opening the eyes and minds of her young charges, of filling in the blank pages of their hungry young minds, by helping to send them out into the world free of prejudice, confident that they didn't need to judge others, to feel good about themselves. But she'd soon realised that her students, despite their tender years, didn't arrive with fresh minds. Their so called blank pages already scribbled upon by well meaning and protective parents.

She'd watched so many parents feigning interest, eager for evenings like this to end or here to compete via their child. Looking at the two women in the front row, she noted their joined hands and sighed. [That there, that simple action, how could that do anyone harm, how was that wrong?] She couldn't stop her romantic heart from fluttering at how sweetly attentive Ms Spencer was, it just filled her with joy to see two people so at ease with themselves, so committed to each other and their daughter.

It grated with her that in this day and age, Graham's Uncle Burt still felt the need to live in the closet, after all his years of public service, after everything he'd done for this school district, he still feared the opinions of others. He could learn a thing or two from this couple.

Then she saw it, that all to familiar glance to check what other people thought and... [oh my, she's nervous...scared! Why on earth is she... oh that's my favourite photo of them, they just look so sweet.... Oh my goodness, were they in the closet, I just assumed that they'd encouraged Emma to call them both Mommy, because... but what if... did I just help Emma to out her parents?!?]

She'd promise herself that she wouldn't corner them, but she needed to somehow assure them, to somehow explain. She could hardly leave Miss Spencer looking so confused and hesitant. Stealing herself, she grabbed a glass of punch and moved towards the frowning woman, only to notice that her partner appeared to be saying goodbye.

[See... look what you've done Rebecca Jennings, with your 'I know best'], Smiling warmly at Emma's other Mommy as she left, she attempted to throw an equalling warm and welcoming smile at Ms Spencer. "Well now, have I been dying to talk to you."

"Mrs Jennings." the woman responded, her forced smile doing nothing to convince Rebecca that anything had changed and her nervous, "Now about Emma's presentation" only serving to assure her that she had been right.

[Ahh, the poor dear, she really was worried] "Not to worry, our school prides itself on diversity." seeing a suddenly raised eyebrow, she quickly added, "Not just token differences for the sake of funding, but real diversity." Trying to instil her words with as much sincerity as she could. [Dammit she shouldn't have to feel like this]

"And I think that's great, I really do..." she mumbled.

[Good start. Okay] "I can't tell you, how moved I was when I saw you squeeze your partners hand."

"Oh no, she's not..." [Keep going, let her know that you respect their relationship]

"comforting her, helping her when there was news about her son. Oh yes I saw it, and so did everyone else." [It was lovely, I'm sure we all think your both lovely]

"Oh no you di-n't." the woman protested [good lord - they were in the closet! What have I done?] "What you saw, what everybody saw, its not what you think..."

Rebecca's mind scrambled for something to say, something to let this woman know that she didn't have a problem.... that she wasn't going to be a problem...[I've probably made them feel like a science project]... how do I let her know that I'm not thinking what she obviously thinks I'm thinking..... "My cousin Todd is gay" [Dammit why did I go there, everyone goes there and it never helps] "He and Michael just got married, [find me a hole to crawl into, I can't believe how badly I suck at this] in Connecticut, it was the loveliest ceremony"

"I'm so glad it was.... I like..... yes.... that's good for them. But I think - you need to understand, we're not um …."

[Mr Cranford, thank God ….. thank you..... just thank you]

TBC


	2. Chapters 5 to 7

**Objects in the rear view mirror**

Disclaimer: Guiding Light, Olivia Spencer, Natalia Rivera, Emma Spencer, Rafe Rivera, Frank Cooper and Gus Aituro and all associated characters are all property of Proctor & Gamble and TeleNext. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter 5

Rafe couldn't help the amused smile that tugged at his lips, as he saw his Ma's head peak around the end of the furthest cubical. He'd kinda guessed she'd come back and if he was honest, he'd have been a little disappointed if she hadn't.

She raised a questioning eyebrow to him, as she approached his bed. "Hi."

"Hi," he responded, looking behind her to see if her newest shadow was in tow, [she's alone]."Flying solo I see."

"Huh?"

"No Olivia. How'd you get in here?" he asked, knowing that Olivia 'freakin' Spencer was probably the only reason his Ma had made it in the first time. She giggled, [well damn, haven't seen that in a while].

"It was the same guard." she replied. "I think he was just relieved to see that I was on my own." she grinned, raising a mischievous eyebrow. "I just wanted to come back and check on my Son." she stated, brushing his hair with her hand, as her eyes began to brim with concern.

Rafe didn't want her to worry, he worried enough for the both of them. "I'm okay Ma, it was just a mix up."

"Are you certain that's all it was Rafe?" she asked nervously.

"Ma!" he responded throwing just a little of his frustration into his tone. He needed her to get off this track. Throwing her a knowing smile, he shook his head to indicate that this part of their conversation was over and sighed."So.... how'd Emma's presentation go?"

Accepting her Son's change of topic, his Ma's eyes slowly lit up as her dimples came into play. "Oh Emma was wonderful." she gushed, before taking a breath, "I know Olivia was nervous about her having to stand in front of all those other parents, you know all those other 'mom's and dad's'. I.... the single parenthood thing, makes her very protective of Emma… but I've never seen her so...." She seemed surprised.

[Okay got it, Olivia was a basket case, why is that surprising? You nearly combed every hair out of my head, before my first presentation, Mrs Paranello thought I had nits or something]

" But Emma.... Emma was just so full of... you know.... Happy... she spoke about her family.... and she said such sweet things..." his Ma's eyes took on an almost dreamy look, "About me, about you..... about our family and how she thought of you as her big brother." suddenly his Ma paused "I wish you could have been there Raphael, you would have been so proud."

"That kids... something, huh?" Rafe replied, feeling a small lump in his throat, [Jesus suck it in, so the kid said something sweet - mushy is not a good look, especially in here].

"Yes, she is." His Ma quickly agreed. "and I know that writing this report wasn't easy for her."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she had to write about her family and what made it unique. So, she asked to talk to her Grandfather." his Ma explained, looking at him as if somehow he should know what she was going to say next, he hated when she did that. It usually meant his was way off base.

"Okay?" Rafe said trying to figure out where his Ma was going with this.

"Exactly." his mother almost spat.

[woah!! – what was that]

"The things he said, the absolute drivel he fed that little girl. I just can't believe he had the nerve to say..." Rafe saw her hands clench and realised that somehow his Grandfather had angered his Ma.

Knowing that took some doing and not really eager to start her on a rant, he took the bull by the horns. "Okay, Alan wasn't helpful. Got it... so what did the Munch-kin do next?"

Acknowledging Rafe's words, his Ma re-opened her eyes. "For some reason I will never understand, the Good Lord gave Alan a way with words, but no understanding of the harm that they can...." his Ma shook herself, as if realising that she wasn't answering her Son's question. "Alan confused her and so I.... I tried to explain that, sometimes.... actions speak louder than words... and that if Emma just..... paid attention to what was happened around her, maybe she'd figure it out all on her own – and from the title, I guess she did." His Ma stated with a warm smile of satisfaction.

Rafe was about to ask what she meant by that, when a light blue shirt came into his peripheral vision. "Mrs Rivera."

"Yes?" His Ma replied, hesitant to look away from him.

"Visiting hours ended a little while ago" The guard stated, "and I shouldn't really have let you back in. Time to say goodbye. "

"Okay, thank you."

[always so polite, Ma]

"I will be back to see you on Saturday." She stated leaning forward to place a warm kiss on his forehead. It always made him feel about twelve, but he didn't tell her that.

"See you Saturday. You bringing the Munch-kin?" [Where the hell did that come from?]

"Do you want me too?" [See even Ma thinks it was weird]

"Whatever. It'd be cool, but you know if you can't."

"Rafe," she smirked "I'm certain Olivia will be fine about bringing Emma to see her... big brother."

[Okay, so they're a package deal] "Just tell Olivia not to scare too many guards on her way in."

His Ma nodded, throwing him an understanding smile, before stepping away from his bed. "I love you Raphael."

"Love you too, Ma." he mumbled, casting his eyes to the floor. [hold it together man, just hold it together]. Glancing back up, he smiled at her and waved.

"I'm going." She smiled, her eyes just a little watery, as she turned her back and slowly walked towards the exit, the guard following her. Rafe smiled to himself, she was getting better at this, at leaving him when visiting hours were over. Maybe having Emma and Olivia to go home to wasn't a bad thing after all.

"Hey Ma?" he called, as she reached the exit.

She quickly turned, flashing Rafe a smile filled with the anticipation of an eager mother."Yes"

Momentarily jealous of the munchkin, he smiled. "So, what did Emma title her project."

Breaking out into a fully dimpled grin, she swallowed and pursed her lips. "My two Mommies" she fumbled, before blushing sweetly and then vanishing from sight.

[Whaaaaa..... did she just.... did my Ma.... No.... Oh my God... No freakin way!!!]

***********

Chapter 6

Everything was the same and yet it would never be the same. [You just can't predict that kinda crapola - Jeez Emma – you couldn't go with oh I dunno – the Mongrel and the Muffin Lady]

Maybe that's just how the gods played with mankind or more especially with her; give her dreams, give her hopes, place them within reach, make her believe she can find or build her own paradise on earth and then - [thunder, lightning, earthquake; shatter it, make it rip itself apart and put her right back where she freakin well started - alone].

Her life was like some spaced out never ending chess game - forever sweeping up leaves in the wind [way DEEP?]. But the Gods would always let this mortal remember the brief taste, leave her a little hope and then, start all over again. Olivia enjoyed the idea of the Greek gods, they seemed like people she could understand; Maybe the Greeks Gods were the first dysfunctional soap family; forever meddling, thirsting for power, never having to pay up. [talk about a fucked up family tree]

The God her mother had introduced her to had been stark, judgemental, a puritanical task master, heavy with the fire & brimstone. Leaving you locked in mortal combat with evil, yearning for his approval. She'd kinda understood him too, she didn't like him much, she feared him and that was what according to his mother and their priest, she was meant to feel. The young needed his fearful guidance, his strong hand and unwavering rule book. She knew without any doubt, that her mothers God would take one look at her and cast her into hell – and on that one night, it almost felt as if he had.

Natalia's God, he was like some Walt Disney cartoon cut-out, sweet, childlike in his beliefs and so big with the hope it was unreal. She'd never tell Natalia that - those delicate eyebrows would meet and that tantalising mouth tighten. But it was pretty much how she felt about the God Natalia loved. [Woah – tantalising mouth – what the?…. I'm going to Hell... move over, make room, latent tendencies surfacing – yeh right! I could have any man in this room... if I wanted... ] She gazed around, considering her options, weighing up the advantages of a one night stand, to reconnect with her own self image, with the warm and relaxing thought of curling up on the farmhouse sofa, well away from this meat locker, but surrounded by reminders of Natalia's faith.

Staring at the rich brown liquid in her tumbler she wished she'd asked for vodka. Why did every shade of brown remind her of those eyes, those happy smiling naive eyes. [Who the fuck decided brown was a good colour for a drink anyhoo? Blue, pink, hell even yellow, but brown.... Deep warm rich brown... the kinda colour that promised warmth, promised fire... whoa there sport! Jeez just drink the damn stuff already].

***********

The kiss had shaken her, if Olivia was honest it had scared her shitless.... [Fucking Hell!!! that was.... uh huh.... but hot damn.... I kissed her.... and for a minute there.... nah - your reaching Spencer.... she took her time pulling away, that's all I'm sayin..... shock, she was frozen with.... or ?]

It seemed that 'Chaos' took that exact moment to visit her thoughts; he kicked and tackled them, blurring there sharp edges and focusing on smudges, doing anything and everything in his power to prolong confusion. [Freakin Greek midget – get lost]

She'd felt such.... desire, such need..... she hadn't allowed anyone to make her feel this way in so long....... so long. Her natural instinct for self preservation battled with her desire to do it again and be damned as a small corner of her mind whispered - [but you liked it, you really toe curlingly, wanna try it again, liked it].

But Natalia was talking to her, asking her something [Okay, get your shit together – the post-mortem can wait – you have to cover your 'did I just come outta the closet' arse girly].... she played it calm - deflected, injected humour, as she always did, when she suddenly found herself having done something she couldn't explain. It allowed her time to regain her footing. [yeh right – like the axis of my own private universe didn't just go WAY off kilter?]

***********

Chapter 7

Mrs Jennings, pulled her jumper sleeves down, as she headed across the playground [Goodness, I should have picked a thicker jumper], she pondered, as a sudden chilly gust of wind swept around the corner of the main school building, catching her square in the face [or not left my coat in the car]. She'd just gotten home, carefully checked her lesson planner for tomorrow and said hello to her almost snoring husband, when her mobile phone had gone off. The last voice she'd expected to hear was that of Olivia Spencer. Her apologetic, but somehow clipped tones sending a stream of foreboding through the young teachers mind. [Oh come on ladies, you had to get that I didn't know.... how could I?... you could have checked Rebecca, you could have asked them – oh yeh! - like that conversation would have gone any better, than the one I ended up almost having... ]

Striding through the rear of the school towards the auditorium, she tried to collect her thoughts. She could handle this, she would be calm and explain herself properly, she would accept blame where blame was due. She could hardly expect her young charges to accept what she told them if she didn't follow her own creed – could she. She'd hated her mothers frequent idiom 'do as I say not as I do' and she'd therefore spent most of her life trying to set the example, she never had.

The auditorium doors, seemed to loom before her. [Just smile, listen and understand – smile, listen, understand – yep – I can do this]. Opening the door, she scanned the room [only her?], okay that was confusing [Don't look confused – smile, listen and understand]

"Hi" She beamed.

"Mrs Jennings.... thank you for coming on such short notice, to meet with us,"

[Us? I only see you.... focus Rebecca] "Of course, is there a problem with Emma?"

"Mm No, Emma's fine, Emma's ummm..."

[yes?]

"Did you see Olivia? she was in the hallway looking for you, I think..."

[don't sound relieved], "She must have just missed me."

"Great, I was... I... "

[Why is she so nervous], she smiled encouragingly.

"I think this should come from her because Emma is her child..... but umm … well the thing is... hah ummm...."

[what's with the nervous almost laughter?], her eyebrows rose of their own volition.

"I think people got the wrong idea... today... when Emma was giving her presentation."

"Ohhh.... My two mommies, it was a wonderful speech." she gushed.

"Yes it was... incredible and Emma's an incredible little girl, but umm..."

[Oh hell... here it comes.. time to take my medicine]

"I don't think she realised when she was writing this presentation, you know that people would get the wrong idea..."

[HUH!! Well that was clear as mud] "I'm not sure I understand." [and that's putting it mildly. Would it really be so awful if people knew you were together? That you were raising that wonderful little girl...]

"ahh well hah... Olivia and I are not a couple..."

[WHAT?]

"yeh - we're just two friends who happen to share - a house – we're room mates, actually..."

[Okay????!!! I wasn't expecting that – seriously, she must live under a rock ... they can't really think anyone with half a brain will swallow that? I've heard a better prepared fabrication from a ten year old, with missing chocolate around his face]

"Coz it all started when Olivia hired me to be her personal assistant, at the beacon and then at the same time I bought a home and then I really couldn't afford the mortgage, unless I took in a border, but umm... it just sort of worked out – because at the time Olivia needed a bit of extra care... because, of her heart condition..."

[Oh that' just so sweet... she doesn't even know to keep the lie simple. Now I know who Emma gets that from]

"So actually ahh... really its just an... agreement between two people. Which is why I was really so shocked to find out, what everyone was thinking today."

[Breath, for goodness sake woman, you look like you're going to pass out.... Oh NO! don't pass out... What the hell am I supposed to do if she passes out? Why is she closing her eyes....What on earth will her partner think, if she comes in and finds me standing over her unconscious girlfriend.... Oh thank goodness.... Why is she looking at me? Why has she stopped talking?... Smile, listen, understand – oooh right] "I'm so sorry - about the misunderstanding." [Okay keep a straight face – no pun intended – understanding Rebecca - understanding] "You're.... room mates."

"We're more than that..."

[Huh?... did she just change her mind... is she about to...]

"We are a family..."

[OH! I thought for a minute...]

"You know my two mommies doesn't mean that Olivia and I are a couple – you know like you thought."

[Ouch]

"But it can mean a lot of different things to a lot of different people and I think that to us it means that... we're two friends who..."

[Love each other - why won't you just admit it?]

"... leaned on each other when we were at our lowest... it mean that I scraped Olivia off the floor when she was having trouble with her heart and umm..."

[Why does she keep looking over my shoulder?]

"She was there when my son went away to prison..."

[Oh you poor thing]

"...she did everything she could, to keep me going... she showed me I didn't have to crawl into a ball and die. Today, when Emma was giving her speech, I wanted to cry, because I... you know... I was so happy because, we are a family."

[I know]

"And I never thought I could have that again after my husband died. You know... that my son and I could have that kind of support and love.... but we do... and if that's not a family then I don't know what is..."

[Neither do I]


	3. Chapters 8 to 10

**Chapter 8**

Christina approached the farmhouse, her mind involuntarily wondering back to her first visit, walking in and being immediately enamoured by the warm and down to earth colours, she wouldn't have been surprised to find a family pet huddled on the sofa guarding a long lost crayon or missing sock, it was almost an after thought to realise that they'd just moved in. As she reached the back door she recalled the familiar sound of gentle bickering that had reached her ears that first time and upon entering the kitchen catching sight of little side comments and mutterings, the spark filled glances – oh those glances. They were so like Great Aunt Mona and Trina, that it kinda gets to Christina - they'd liked nothing more than to make fun of each other, gentle warmth filled fun. It hadn't taken her and her cousin long to realise that every grin filled dig, every tongue in cheek prod and every giggling side comment meant so much more. Only a few of the many children left in their charge after school could read between the lines – Mona and Trina were a couple in love – they probably thought that they were successful in hiding their relationship from their charges, but some children see so much more than adults give them credit for.

Over time she longed for something like that, she dreamed that one day... she'd find her Trina... lately she hoped that maybe... maybe Remy.... someone who knew her darkness, who she had begun to trust... and who one day would tell her that they loved her flaws and all. Approaching the back door she allowed herself a small moment of jealousy [they made it look so easy].

Thinking back Christina laughed, she'd decided long ago that Mona and Trina were probably the reason she'd acquired a kinda Gaydar. She'd been baffled that no one else had realised Ellen was Gay, why hadn't others seen what she'd seen? What programme had they been watching?

"Your getting better at this." Christina encouraged, her somewhat truculent patient. [What's with her today and where were Natalia and Emma?]

"Does that mean I can stop soon?" Olivia pleaded.

"No." she smiled warmly. "It means I'm good at my job." [you like being pushed... I know the type, it's just what you need]

"Congratulations." Olivia pouted

"Thank you." [I think]

"Could you not rip my arm off this time?"

"I'll try." [ooh there it is, snarky - your really tense – nice and easy does it – she'll tell me if she wants too]

"Okay."

[Maybe just a little push] "So... how are you?" [C'mon spill, I can't let you waste this session]

"My health?"

[Honey I know more about your health, than you do] "Everything." [there you go an open door – why that look? – oh she thinks I'm just being nosey – Lady these exercises need you looser or this whole session is gonna be pointless] "I like to know about my patients lives. If I know about their emotional state then I can help assess their effort and their recovery." [Or get a clue - what's got you wound so tight?]

"My emotional state is fine."

[oookay not buying that one] "Good, and how about work?" [try another route]

"Ahhh, slow but I'm surviving."

[is this how Dentists feel?] "and hows Emma, she doing well at school?" [probably a dead end, but I might get more than a one sentence response]

"Yeh Emma's – Great!"

[Huh, strange pause – odd inflection – bingo – we have a winner] "But?"

"But what?"

[Ahh hah] "Is there a problem with Emma?"

"No. No, no, no, she just had this... ahhh... umm, silly... this project that she had to do... this assignment."

[Well that was almost, kinda... a whole sentence – definitely on target though] "What was it called? What was it about?"

"She had to write about her family... and she did a really great job, her teacher thought she did a great job... Just happened to call it my two mommies."

[Colour me confused – did I miss something?] "About you and Natalia."

"Yeh." Olivia replied, offering Christina an unreadable smile, before continuing. "Yeh. Of cause everyone thought... you know... that we were together, that we were a couple, hah so silly isn't it?" She muttered, casting her eyes away.

[good grief... but I thought.... you both seemed so.... no way... did I read that wrong... NO, No, I know what I saw... you ladies wanna live in denial... go for it – but so not helping with the physio... walk away Christina, you do not want to have this conversation with an obviously tense, don't even know I'm in the closet woman] "Lets go up to the tread mill."

"wait, wait, wait wait, wait. You thought that too didn't you?"

[CRAP!]"Haaa uh ahhh."

"Just ten more of these." [and I can escape... ]

"Then will you talk to me again?"

[Oh hell... we're back there] "Maybe its not the best idea for me to get too involved in my patients personal lives."

"What is the big deal... just tell me what you thought of me and Natalia."

"Uhhh, Okay." [No, no, reeeeally not okay... you do not wanna know what I thought – trust me on this] "The first time that I came here.... and I saw you and Natalia living together... [I thought U-haul Lesbians in Springfield – so cute – wonder if they bake?] "and saw the way you acted I just assumed..." [honey, I knew]

"What, what... how did we act? How did w..."

"I don't know..." [Oh c'mon... you have to know what you looked like... what I was thinking] "...like a couple."

"How, how?"

[What does she want a diagram? Maybe she actually needs one...] "The way you argue and you know so much about each other and... [the EYE SEX!!!... can't say that, don't say that.... think Mona, think Trina... THINK ...] mostly the way.... that you care about Emma."

"hhhhhhffffff...."

"I shouldn't have said any of this, Remy tells me I talk way too much." [Maybe he's right]

"No, no... listen this has just all been a... silly miss understanding."

"Of course..." [denial much?]

"Natalia and I are barely..."

[Dyke wanna be's]

"We're just new friends... you know."

[yeah you keep telling yourself that]

"We didn't even like each other for the longest time."

"Really?" [oooh details]

"Long story."

[Oh I love long slow romances... not a couple.... not a couple, my ass!] "Which is none of my business."

"No, Natalia is really good for Emma and Emma really cares about her."

[Can you hear yourself?]

"And you know yeh, Natalia's had a really tough life and, and … her sons in prison... and yeh I'd like to see her happy... she's dating Frank Cooper."

[What the fu... oh that's just sad] "No kidding?"

"And I'm actually giving him a little advice, coz Frankie needs a little advice."

[and last time I looked, a personality]

"But I think their cute together and I... I want that relationship to work.. I think they'd make a really great couple."

[You look sane, but you're actually a little nuts aren't you] "That' nice."

"Yep."

[awkward – she's staring at her body and the floor matt – oh please – move on]

"– so what am I doing?"

"Down." [thank goodness for that] "– nine more to go... c'mon."

"Eight."

"ha ha" [no argument from me... I feel like I just got mauled at a '_there was no Xena and Gabrielle sub-plot_' convention – all I want is outta here] "All right."

**Chapter 9**

Natalia seemed out of sorts and he couldn't figure out why. [is it me? Nah... she's only half here... This is about something else] Keeping to polite, but meaningless conversation, as they ate their lunch, Frank tried to read his friend. [Boy you don't give much away do you.... I've never noticed that before... Marina just chucks it out there - kinda messy and confusing, but at least I stand a chance.]

He reached for another fry, casting a sideways glance at what appeared to be a momentarily distracted Natalia. [Where are you? Is it Rafe... no... you've accepted that, you don't like it much, but... Oh hell... is this about last night... talk about awkward and embarrassing.... But, I got the message okay, I did... I thought today was about, you know - moving past that, agreeing to forget it ever happened.... dammit... another female friend, no guy can ever have enough of those - right?] Shrugging he removed the lid of his burger and reached for the relish.

He caught her frowning slightly, before throwing him a half smile and taking another bite of her onion friendly buzz burger. [ how on earth am I meant to figure this out.. can I buy a clue... maybe if I call Olivia]

After half a burgers fruitless observation, Frank slowly admitted to himself, that if he had to describe Natalia, after - attentive parent, Gus' widow, a helpful soul, a hard worker and no one could miss the importance of her faith, he'd be stuck; but who she really was, what made Natalia tick?

[Okay – the stuff I do know - You never go for the spotlight... you hate to ask for help – your not afraid of hard work - you like to make it easy for people to be around you... sometimes it seems as if your whole life revolves around the needs of others]

He felt like a fool as he realised that he always asked about her life in relation to her faith, to Gus, to Rafe, to Emma, even to Olivia, but although she answered him, she never willingly talked at any length about herself. How had he missed that?

[You hide away... like a scared animal. Always so buttoned up and in control... You never really let me know more than you want me to know.... do you? Why do women do that? Why can't they just say what their really thinking... what they really want... Why has it all got to be so cloak and dagger... How's a guy meant to know where he stands or what your really about... Last night, wasn't all my fault.... there were signals, I definitely saw... how could I get that so wrong? Oh my god... you're like a super camouflaged, PG version of... no way!]

Raising a puzzled and slightly hurt brow Frank's mind reeled, as he acknowledged that only yesterday, not twelve feet from where they now sat, he'd been given more insight into the hidden Natalia, than he'd discovered in months of being around the woman. [Why is it that lately everything about you... seems to lead me to... Olivia?]

•••••••••

Okay – so I've always lived inside my head – it's safer to quietly fight with the two sides of myself – it usually works for me. Frank doesn't require all of my attention, he's easy company, if a little cheesy - pulling out my chair - wasn't I clear enough last night?

So... why am I sitting here half listening to Frank and thinking about you.

Can you less than half listen to someone? I have no idea what he's been saying for the past ten minutes.... the only thing on my mind is the look on your face as I spoke to Mrs Jennings about us.

Your daughter thinks we're a couple - okay that's not true. Emma sees us as a family, so do I, there's nothing wrong with that. It's just.... My two mommies.... Who knew it could mean that? According to you everyone but me.

Do you really think I'm naïve? If I was as naive as you seem to think I am, I wouldn't have realised you were after Gus, I would have believed all that vicious rubbish you spouted after your transplant, I wouldn't have married up the return of my money with you giving up the Galaxy gig and I would have just asked "why did you kiss me?" rather than.... "why did you, kiss me, like THAT?"

Good grief Olivia - 16, catholic and pregnant - join the dots - do you have any idea what every guy in the neighbourhood thought, what they expected, how their parents looked at me - they didn't see the saint under a rock that you and apparently Frank 'your friendly neighbourhood good-guy' sees.

Have I really become that good at hiding who I am and what I'm thinking?

Okay so I only saw Emma's presentation as she intended it. I saw what she meant, not what fixated minds decided it must mean. What's naive about that? But you.. You... you thought... Why did you think that? You of all people knew what she was really talking about! How did your mind get to that place?

I hadn't even begun to think of us as..... because... there is an us, I get that now... but I hadn't, I wasn't …. why..... why, did you kiss me.... like THAT?

**Chapter 10 **

There was such a growing hollow feeling somewhere in the pit of her stomach, as she sat in the kitchen, awaiting Natalia's return. She'd heard her leave this morning, as she crawled out of her shower. It hadn't surprised Olivia that this morning they wouldn't have breakfast together. After last night, distance was required. [Anything to avoid talking about it] But this knowledge, this understanding of their relationship didn't lessen her worry that she had somehow irrevocably changed things, no, that Emma's presentation had changed things, had made her see things... or maybe things had already been changing, dammit what had happened to her life? Why couldn't anything just stay good? She wasn't asking for happy or perfect or safe, just good - didn't she at least deserve that?

Allowing her mind to revisit the past few months, she realised that she'd of her own volition, spent more time in the company of the deceptively easy going, but sharp witted latina than she normally did with anyone besides her daughters. Even married and working with Josh, she hadn't felt anything like this and she'd enjoyed his company, still did; but if she was honest, when she'd allowed her mind to wonder what he was doing, it had normally been either out of jealousy or fear, but never purely because everything he did had somehow become central to her inner peace, to the home they were building, no it had never been because of that. [Dammit Natalia when did everything you do become so important to me] She'd never cared about another woman's happiness, quite like this. She'd tried to be a good friend to women in the past, but that had been different - [this is different, I can feel this, it touches me - oh good grief - how mushy does that sound!]

If Olivia's eyes stared at Emma's presentation any harder, she was certain they'd turn square. What was she expecting to see? It wasn't as if the powers that be cared about the unnerving self knowledge she'd gained last night, let alone what she needed to know now. What was she expecting - subtitles to suddenly appear or for James Mason to suddenly 'voice over' her personal message from the Gods - [Olivia Spencer - you have been found guilty of wasting your life, of looking for what you thought was the answer, when you hadn't really figured out the question. So this is your second chance to get it right, but there's a price... isn't there always - we've given your case a lot of thought and after lengthy negotiations with Hades, we've decided to push you out of your 'i didn't even know i could go there' closet and give you the megga hots for your heart donors widow - yes we know it's cruel, but we agree that 'sexually confused and frustrated' would be a good look on you]

*******

At the sound of the backdoor opening, Olivia drew her fractured thoughts in - they could wait, reaching out to close the laptop and thereby remove the focus of her trepidation, she couldn't help laughing at herself [Emma, one day, when your older, I'll probably tell you about this and hopefully we'll laugh - if you're still speaking to me - loosing Natalia, loosing this home could hurt you so much right now - i know, i know]

"I thought you had a physical therapy appointment today?" You stated, a broad but hesitant smile capturing your face.

[God you're stunning - do you know that?] "I did. Christine just left."

"how'd it go?" you ask me.

"Fine." [with a side order of the unexpected]

Walking right past my dismissive remark you add, "Anything to report?"

"Nope, nope." [except that just like everyone who was there last night - She thought we were a couple, she hadn't even seen Emma's presentation and she thought that we... without a 'my two mommies' signpost, she thought.... nope can't go there - definitely can't let her know about that] "Same old exercises." [Change of topic required] "How was it with Frank?"

She paused slightly before responding that "It was great - he's hmmm, a really sweet man."

[Yep - harmless and sweet - no danger there, nothing to challenge your ordered life, your place in the world, your faith - just what the doctor ordered] "Glad to hear that."

"He seems to really... care." [Your so careful with everything you say] "And there are times... when he seems to know things that i haven't even told him about."

[Cyrano de Spencer, take a bow. But, if this is what i want for her, why is my stomach tying itself in knots, why do my eyes keep focusing on those lips - soft lips - Stop it! - this is about her, about giving her what she needs, about making her happy - it's not about not me, not about what i....] "We're so different you and I."

"Is that news to you?" She smirks.

"Well no, it's... never in my life have i had a relationship that moves as slowly as yours and Franks. I mean it's almost glacial." [I need you to be unavailable and i need it now]

"Well i'm being careful. I don't want either of us to get hurt." you reason.

"Ohh, careful," [How on earth did you manage to steal Gus from Harley, with an attitude like that?] "...that's such a romantic word."

"Well it's better than reckless." you pout.

"Okay, well maybe." [That was a dig at me - why do i let her get away with those?] "but careful is safe. [no kidding] "That's no way to live your life - being safe." [unless you're 'terrified of springfield']

tilting your head you throw me a sarcastic eyebrow, "So i should just go out there and try to get hurt?"

"No, no. But you can't spend your whole time worrying about what's gonna go wrong." [You deserve better, you deserve everything that you've ever dreamed of, i want that for you...]  
"i don't"

"yes you do" [I know you]

"no i don't."

"yes you do" [Oh c'mon]

"Okay, then why did i let Frank kiss me - just out of the blue."

[You what!!? Why?.... she kissed Frank! How could she... Why am i freakin? that's what people in a relationship do - jeese Spencer suck it up already] "Wow - a kiss - big deal you kissed me too." [Aww hell, i did not just go there - yep - dammit!]

"No, you kissed me and that didn't count."

[Ouch - see you were reaching to think that her reaction was anything more than...] "No, no it didn't count, it wasn't real or anything like that." [Real? my lips on your lips, not wanting to stop, wanting more, wanting to taste you - nope not real at all] "I'm just saying that if you make up your mind and you know you want something, you should go after it. Nobody got anything from being afraid." [and i should know, because you, what we have, what I could loose, against what i'm feeling, what I could probably never have, what i shouldn't even be thinking about wanting - scares the ever loving crap outta me]


	4. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Do you know how long it takes me to do laundry by myself?" Olivia asked her eyebrows almost meeting her hairline.

"What?" [Where the heck did that come from] Natalia puzzled, folding her arms. [One minute we're talking about Emma...]

"It takes me a long time,"

[Okay? Can't disagree with that. But, I have no idea where your going with this, how on earth is laundry connected to protecting you and Emma]

"It takes me a really long time – okay... and it's always wrinkled." She added with emphasis. "With you, I get it done in half an hour and its perfect."

"I'm a professional." Natalia replied, [Did I just refer to myself as a - Oh great, just great... She decides to start bouncing off the walls and I become a script writer for Sesame Street... the Letter L: for laundry and the Number Zero: for how not to get someone to take you seriously; just describe yourself as a professional laundry folder.... just say whatever it is you're thinking, Olivia please. Normally I can't stop you – but this, this is new – since when do you resort to what ever this is...?] "What do you want?"

"I want you to stop being so damned afraid. We've been in this house for what - weeks..... and I've almost moved out twice."

[Okay that's more like it, that I get] "You just said that you were worried about fighting with Alan."

"I am worried about it." She explained her eyes searching

[Oh great, more coded anything but clear stuff]

"Doesn't mean it's not worth the fight."

[Ah she thinks... no ,no, NO... that wasn't what I meant]

"Emma and I are not going anywhere."

"You're sure..." [Does she really mean she would...]

"Aren't you?" She asks.

"that you want to take this kind of risk..?"

"Aren't you?" She barks.

[How do her eyes do that... breath... she's looking at me like she wants to…]

"We said this works right?"

[Okay – Wow... I mean wow... Is it getting hot in here?]

"This is a real home, with a real family and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you or Alan Spaulding or anyone else take that away from me and my kid."

[How can you just say that to me? How can you just... Don't you know....... how that makes me feel......] "I'd do anything to protect you and Emma." Natalia forced her suddenly parched lips to reply, before glancing down at the ground. "Even if that meant I had to loose you."

Olivia paused and sighed deeply before stepping toward her "Well... your not loosing us" She firmly stated as she lifted Natalia's chin and stared warmly into her eyes. "and we're not loosing you – got it?"

Natalia swallowed, before simply nodding. [You had me at family]

________

(Natalia dream, that night)

"Okay Natalia, behind this screen we have five possible matches for your blind date and it's time for your first question. What would you like to ask and who would you like to direct it to first?"

Natalia stared at the dividing wall between her and her possible blind date, wondering how she had let Blake talk her into coming on this show. Behind that wall were five strangers, five people who had also agreed to be here. Why would anyone choose to look for love like this? That was it. "Ehh... why did you decide to come on this show?"

"And you would you like to answer first?"

"Number three"

"My mother thought it would be a good idea for me to get out there again and she just loves this show." came the eager almost high pitched response.

Natalia smiled, but prevented herself from laughing, her mind somehow picturing a little boy.

"and next?" the shows presenter grinned.

"Number four"

"To meet you gorgeous." A smooth confident baritone replied.

Natalia raised her eyebrows in shock, before very quickly moving on "Number one?"

"The you know, universe is such a large place babe, like, I'll do whatever it takes to find my soul mate."

Again she smiled, "Number five"

"I honestly don't know, but it seemed like a good idea at the time" a gravel filled voice replied, reminding her of her boss in Chicago.

"Number one"

________

"I lost a bet with my daughter, the older, snarky , a little too much like me one." Responded laughter filled soft but rich female tones. "Apparently I need to try something new, expand my options... And sitting over here with Weedy, Romeo, Dude and can I buy a clue guy; I'm beginning to wonder if she's not right." A warm luxurious laugh trickled over the partition; it seemed to slowly brush against the skin at the base of Natalia's neck, causing her to shiver, as heat, shock and awe randomly attacked each of her facial features.


End file.
